


Sticking to the Script

by elemie89



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Rated E for Eventually, Rated E for Everyone Catches Feelings, lets pretend I know how Hollywood works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemie89/pseuds/elemie89
Summary: Aurora "Rey" Johnson and Ben Solo are Golden Globe nominated actors who pretend to date to drum up buzz for their movies. Nothing can go wrong with this plan, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This a purely fluffy plot bunny that would not leave me alone. I apologize for nothing. 
> 
> Many thanks to my beta for coming through in the clutch[JenfysNest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenfysNest/pseuds/JenfysNest). 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

The nerves surged in her stomach as she gripped the arms of her seat in the Dolby Theater. Her category had come too quickly. Aurora Johnson had tried to stay in the moment throughout the ceremony, but it had flown by like lightning. 

 

“Just breathe, sweetheart,” he whispered in her ear. 

 

_ Easy for you to say,  _ she thought.  _ You’ve already won _ . 

 

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He squeezed it back and she released a breath. 

 

Leonardo DiCaprio, who had the honor of presenting Best Actress - having won his second Oscar the year prior - took the stage. He announced the nominees and she dutifully smiled for the cameras when her name was called. 

 

“And the winner is…” 

  
  


**_Two Months Earlier_ **

 

Aurora “Rey” Johnson checked her Apple Watch again as if anything had changed since she checked it about thirty seconds prior. Adjusting her green blouse and smoothing out her jeans were the next step in a nervous routine she’d adopted while waiting.

 

She’d been summoned to her agent, Poe Dameron’s office for a nine o’clock meeting. It was now five minutes past that time and nothing had happened, only reassurances from Poe that they were, “waiting for two more people”. Also present at this meeting were her two best friends, Finn Abrams and Rose Tico-Abrams. Rey had insisted that if Poe was going to be hush-hush about what was taking place in this meeting, she needed them present. She looked over at the married pair, only offering a shrug - they were just as clueless as Rey. 

 

She surveyed the office one more time. Finn and Rose were still sitting on the grey sectional behind her, sipping their coffee. Poe was still sitting behind his expansive mahogany desk, fiddling with his phone - no doubt answering emails. Rey just sighed again, wondering how long this would take. 

 

Mercifully, the silence ended when the door to Poe’s office swung open and in walked Rey’s worst nightmare.  _ Bloody hell,  _ she thought as Ben fucking Solo strode in like he owned the place. Clad in dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and leather jacket, he grunted a greeting at those already assembled, not bothering to remove his aviator sunglasses. If  _ he  _ was here, Rey instantly knew she wanted nothing to do with whatever this was about. 

 

He was followed by a man with ginger hair and pale white skin. 

 

“Armitage Hux,” the man said pausing in front of Poe’s desk and extending his hand in greeting. “I believe we spoke on the phone.” 

 

“Good to put a face with the name, have a seat,” he said, waving his hand in the direction of the unoccupied chair next to Rey. Armitage unbuttoned the jacket of his hunter green suit and took a seat. 

 

“Also, I would like to apologize for our tardiness,” throwing a glare at his client. His client was unimpressed and threw him a dismissive gesture. 

 

“You’re here now, that’s all that matters.” Poe replied, seeming anxious to get on with the business at hand. 

 

“So you’re probably wondering why we’re all here,” Poe began. 

 

“And why  _ he’s  _ here,” Rey cut in, pointing in Ben Solo’s general direction. 

 

He groaned, “Can you please fucking lower your voice?” 

 

Rey opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Armitage. “Please forgive my client’s rudeness, he refused my offer of Powerade before leaving his  house this morning.”

 

She sighed and pressed her hands to her legs, smoothing out a non-existent wrinkle on her jeans. “Continue, Poe.” 

 

“Well, you two are both drumming up a lot of buzz for this awards season…”

 

“And?” Ben butt in, not impressed. 

 

“Would it kill you to let someone speak for five seconds before making a snide remark?” Rey asked, crossing her arms and shooting eye daggers in his general direction. 

 

“Children,” Poe interrupted. “Mommy and daddy are speaking now, shut up!” 

 

Rey rolled her eyes and complied. 

 

“As I was saying,” Poe began. “We need to drum up a little buzz of our own here to compete with the other nominees.” 

 

“Okay, so what do you suggest?” Rey asked. 

 

“Well, you two,” Armitage said, waving a finger between Ben and Rey, “are going to date until at least after the Oscars to generate chatter about your respective movies.” 

 

From behind her, Rey could hear either Finn or Rose choking on their coffee. Ben, who’d been slightly slouched in the too-small-for-him chair was now sitting straight up. 

 

“Begging your pardon?” Rey said when she could finally speak. “Date... _ him _ ?” 

 

“You aren’t exactly a proper English rose yourself,  _ sweetheart _ .” Ben taunted. 

 

“Oh, piss off.” Rey shot back, glaring at him. 

 

“Children!” Hux said, clapping his hands, attempting to restore order between the two hot-tempered actors. “You would just have to keep up the  _ appearance _ that you two are dating. You two are Golden Globe nominated actors, I think that should be easy enough.” 

 

“Yeah, no...Julliard didn’t prepare me for that.” Ben interjected flatly. “They prepare you for that over in whatever acting school in England?” 

 

“Hmm, no they didnt,” Rey said, echoing his level of sarcasm.  

 

Hux sighed and shook his head and Poe echoed his sentiments. 

 

Poe put a hand up, “Guys, I’m gonna give it to you one more time, but simpler. You get photographed in public a few times, confirm you’re a ‘couple’ on Rey’s social media pages, and go to the Oscars together - that is if you haven’t killed each other by then. After that, you can ‘break up’ the second you get in the limo after the Governor’s Ball for all I care.” 

 

“And if we say no?” Rey said. 

 

“I’m going to shoot straight with you two,” Hux said. “You two are behind the curve as far as having your movies seen. Ben, your project with Paramount is dead in the water if you don’t win. They all but told me they won’t be able to secure funding if you don’t clean up this awards season.” 

 

“As for you, Rey, your charity needs a  _ serious _ boost if we’re going to stay afloat and the publicity and winning could  _ really _ help you.” 

 

Rey and Ben sat back in their chairs almost in unison, considering the weight of their manager’s words. She knew he had a point. They were about six week away from the Oscars. If she could tolerate Ben Solo in small doses for that long, she could pull this off. 

 

Rey closed her eyes and sighed, “I have to think about it.”

 

“Yeah. Me too. I’m starting filming on that new movie in a few weeks and it’s gonna be tough to make this look believable,” Ben said. 

 

“Fine,” Poe said in exasperation. “Just let me know.” 

 

Rey nodded in understanding and Ben and Armitage made their way toward the doors. 

 

“Thank you for setting this up, Mr. Dameron,” Hux said extending a hand. 

 

“Please, it’s Poe and I have to compliment your suit and ask for the name of your tailor,” Poe said, shaking his hand. 

 

“It’s Armani,” Hux said, reaching in his suit jacket pocket and handing Poe a business card. “Paolo is the best in L.A., give him a call.” 

 

Rey smirked and rolled her eyes. At least  _ someone  _ enjoyed this meeting. 

 

***

 

“Come again?” Rose questioned. She was sitting in Rey’s living room, cross-legged and balancing a plate of pizza. 

 

“I’m actually considering doing this.”  Rey said, groaning and tearing into her own slice. 

 

“Ok, peanut, how many beers have you had? Rose, do we need cut her off?” Finn said, ironically, coming in from the kitchen with his own beers. 

 

“I’ve only had one,” Rey said, rolling her eyes. 

 

“Are you sure? Cuz I think you just agreed to fake date  _ Ben Solo. _ You know, the guy who almost torpedoed your career?” 

 

“Yeah Rey,” Rose agreed. “The guy throws a tantrum on the set of that family drama you were working on, quits, and almost no one wanted to work with you for three months.” 

 

“I know, I know. Poe  _ still  _ hasn’t let me forget about all the magic he worked for his clients who were involved with that movie,” Rey groused, taking a swig of her beer. 

 

“Yeah. So, why are you doing this?” Finn asked, sitting next to his wife on the couch. 

 

“I didn’t want to admit this before today, but my charity hasn’t been doing too well. Even if I don’t win any awards, if I get publicity from wearing the t-shirts in paparazzi photographs…” 

 

“Rey! You hate those vultures and value your privacy above all else!” Rose pleaded. “You actively avoid the places Poe and Ben Solo’s agent are asking you to go for that very reason.” 

 

“I’ll be fine,” Rey answered with an even tone, but even she wasn’t convinced she’d be fine if she found herself in a situation like that. Despite this, she pushed her trepidation down and told herself this is what she needed to do. 

 

“If you’re sure,” Finn said with a shrug. 

 

When Finn and Rose had gone home, Rey pulled out her phone and found Ben Solo’s name in her contacts and trepidatiously typed out a text. 

 

**Rey Johnson: hi Ben, this is Aurora Johnson. I wanted to discuss the situation our agents discussed. have you given it any thought?**

 

Rey wanted to shut off her phone immediately, fling it across the room and have herself examined for brain damage for even considering this idea. Before that could happen, she saw the bubble with three dots appear. 

 

**Ben Solo: been thinking about it. it’s beneficial on both our ends.**

 

_ Okay, he’s actually considering this too,  _ she pondered. Maybe Rey wasn’t the only one who needed to get checked for brain damage. 

 

**Rey Johnson: agreed. think if we do this, we can manage to not kill each other until March?**

 

**Ben Solo: i can be civil. just need to make it look good in public, post a few selfies on Instagram, and attend the Oscars. After that, we’re done.**

 

Ben had put it so simply in a text, so why did it feel like she was asked to perform brain surgery? 

 

**Rey Johnson: Exactly. So where should we be seen first?**

 

**Ben Solo: Hux recommends a coffee shop off Hollywood Blvd. says paparazzi hang there all the time. Does Thursday work?**

 

Rey groaned. Rose was right. It wasn’t spending time with Ben Solo that had her stomach in knots - that she could handle. It was the intrusion into her life. She hated having her private life exposed, but Poe was right - she needed the exposure. 

 

**Rey Johnson: sounds good. what time?**

 

**Ben Solo: I just checked with Armitage. 2 is peek paparazzi time.**

 

**Rey Johnson: k. I’ll meet you there then.**

 

Rey bit her lip and hoped she was making the right choice.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I'm blown away by the response to the first chapter. Y'all really love you some fake dating, huh? I do too! 
> 
> As always a huge thank you to my beta, [JenfysNest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenfysNest) for being my sister in the thirst and talking me off the ledge a few times. 
> 
> Now, lets get after this update, shall we?

Their first coffee date and subsequent two outings weren’t as disastrous as Ben would have imagined. Rey kept her word and was civil - nice even. That was a development that Ben was most grateful for. Upon reflection though, Rey’s antagonism toward him was probably ninety five percent deserved. 

 

He  _ had  _ stormed off the set of their movie a year and a half ago in a drunken rage. Ben really couldn’t remember who he was pissed at or what they did to him, but it probably wasn’t deserved. True, his father’s death had hit him hard, but as his therapist kept reminding him, he was responsible for how he reacted to his environment. He had been working on making amends with people he’d hurt while in the throes of grieving. He supposed this arrangement with Rey was whatever higher power existed, showing him she was the next person to make amends with.

 

Running a hand through his raven hair after parking his car at Runyon Canon - the site of their next date -  he decided he could at least  _ try _ to apologize to Rey. Maybe he could endeavor to alleviate whatever grudge Rey still held. 

 

Ben exited his car when he saw Rey pull up. All thoughts of making amends temporarily vanish. She was dressed in a black workout tank top and grey yoga pants that accentuated every curve of her toned legs and ass. Ben had always considered himself a boob man, but right then and there he thought he just might be an ass man. 

 

His brain screeched to a halt before that train of thought could go any further. He realized he was ogling her.  _ What the hell was that?  _ Granted, Rey was a beautiful woman - there was no denying that. She’d been featured in  _ People Magazine _ ’s “50 Most Beautiful People” special the year prior, so it was a verifiable fact by Hollywood standards. However, Ben never thought of her like  _ that.  _ So why the hell was was a simple work out outfit sending him that way?

 

_ Get a grip, Ben _ , he scolded himself as she drew closer. 

 

“Hey,” she greeted. 

 

“Hey,” he answered back. 

 

“You okay? You looked flushed and we haven’t even started our hike yet,” Rey stated in a concerned tone. 

 

“I’m fine,” he lied. 

 

“Okay. Shall we?” She nodded toward the start of the trail and Ben nodded in response. “Should we, like, hold hands or something?” 

 

“I guess?” he said, just as unsure as she was. 

 

Figuring it was better for plausibilities sake, Ben took her hand and they headed to the start of the trail. 

 

They made small talk as they walked. Ben asked Rey about projects she had upcoming and that passed the time well enough. Rey pointed out an overlook she wanted to stop at close to the start of the trail. It was early enough in the day that the overlook wasn’t too crowded with tourists. Ben couldn’t help but smile as he beheld the view once it became clearer. The Hollywood sign was at an angle, but it was clear as day propped up in the hills. Mansions popped out from the lush trees in the valley below and everything was cast in a perfect morning light.  _ Funny, I’ve never stopped to actually look at this sign _ . 

 

“Never?” Rey’s voice interrupted his thoughts and Ben realized he’d said those words out loud. “Even growing up here you never stopped to admire this view?” 

 

“Not really, it was more like a tourist thing.” Ben said, as he peeled his eyes away from the scenery to look at Rey. 

 

Ben was the son of Leia Organa - Hollywood royalty. Ben’s grandparents were celebrated actors as well. The house he grew up in was adorned with the various spoils of his grandparents and mother’s success. His mother very much followed in her parents footsteps and that was what was expected of Ben. The only time Leia Organa ever rocked the boat was when she began dating Ben’s father, Han Solo. 

 

Han Solo was very much  _ not _ Hollywood royalty. He was a carpenter on the set of one Leia’s movies. They lived together happily - and sometimes not so happily - until that fateful day a year and a half ago when Han’s car careened into the median on the PCH during a rainstorm. 

 

“Ben, I gotta ask. Does this being in the public thing get any easier?” It was a very poignant question. Aurora Johnson was a new public entity. She’d only been in L.A. for two and a half years, but had burst on to the scene in her first film. Her rise had been meteoric, with everyone wanting to work with her. Growing up around the trappings of fame, Ben at times was numb to it. Ben hadn’t considered Rey was still adjusting to her fame. 

 

“Sometimes it’s like white noise, you can just ignore it,” Ben began. “Other times you just can’t fucking breathe and need to scream. Like, when my dad died. Hux insisted I had to continue with that movie we worked on...”

 

“Oh.” Rey cut him off, as if she finally understood some mystery. “That’s why…”

 

“Yeah,” he said, blowing out a breath and running a hand through his hair. “I really am sorry about that. I know it was hell for everyone after the production was dead in the water.” 

 

“It was,” Rey nodded. “Nothing compared to what you were going through though.” 

 

Ben shrugged, attempting to keep a cool exterior. “I just wanted to tell you that.” 

 

Rey nodded. “Thanks. I appreciate it.” 

 

A comfortable silence descended over them in the wake of Ben’s apology, but not for long.  

 

“We have an audience,” Ben said, stepping closer to Rey. He nodded toward a photographer not so subtly hiding.  

 

“Showtime,” Rey said, dripping with sarcasm. 

 

Ben slipped his arm around Rey’s waist and she tensed up. “Relax, Rey.” 

 

“I’m trying,” Rey said, shooting him a fake smile.

 

“Think of this way - we’re actors, right?” Rey nodded. “I’m your scene partner.” 

 

“Right.” Rey agreed. 

 

***

 

_ Scene partners,  _ Rey mused. “Why don’t we take a picture of our own to commemorate this ‘date’, Ben?”

 

Ben smirked and pulled out his phone. As he flipped the camera toward them, Rey tentatively placed her hand on his chest. She let her hand subtly caress his pecs. He was solid underneath his grey t-shirt, there was no denying that. In addition to that, his cologne (or did he just naturally smell that good?) was also doing things to her.  _ Just a chemical response. Calm down,  _ she told herself as she smiled for the picture _.  _

 

Ben was clearly having way to much fun with this whole thing. That was evident as he slid his hand down to Rey’s ass. She resisted her natural urge to punch him - they were supposed to be dating after all. Instead, she figured she could give as good as she got. 

 

She pulled Ben closer as he took another picture and grinded up against his crotch. Her little maneuver elicited a surprised grunt from Ben. Rey shot him a shit-eating grin. 

 

“Touche.” 

 

They took a few more pictures and decided it was time to call it a day. The photographer lurking from earlier was still there. In order to make the spectacle better, Ben draped his arm over Rey’s shoulder as he slipped his phone in his pocket. She laced her fingers in between his - for show of course, because that’s what a good scene partner would do. 

 

She stared at his hands for a few seconds and marveled at their size and how her fingers were swallowed up in them. Yet, somehow despite all that, they seemed to fit perfectly together. Rey stopped herself from thinking about potential implications of that. They were scene partners and this was a business arrangement - that was all. Ben bearing his soul and apologizing didn’t change any of that. Maybe they could stay friends after all was said and done, but that was a discussion for another time. They could parse that out later, but now - as Rey got in her car, she pulled out her phone and counted the weeks until the Oscars.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/em_is_writing)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still loving the response to this story. You guys have been awesome about it! 
> 
> As always a MASSIVE thank you to my beta [JenfysNest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenfysNest) for keeping me in the right tense and her invaluable feedback. 
> 
> Enough jibber-jabber, time for the update!

Everything moved according to plan. The tabloids buzzed about L.A.’s newest rumored power couple. The photos of Rey and Ben at Runyon Cannon were splashed across every magazine in grocery stores. The nightly entertainment shows  devoted entire segments to them, and Poe and Hux were pleased as punch. 

 

Elsewhere, Rey and Ben had reached a comfortable level of - friendship? What could you call it even? Rey pondered that question more times than she cared to admit. _Yes, this is my friend Ben whom I hold hands with in public and pretend to date - that just sounds_ **_weird_** _._ Rey admitted it could be worse. Ben always made sure she was comfortable before they touched ( _after_ the ass-grabbing incident) and he proved to be an excellent scene partner - the term they agreed upon to describe their arrangement. 

 

Poe had suggested that Rey visit Ben on the set of the new movie he was filming, just to make things look even better. Rey actually felt comfortable on sets, so this was an easy proposition for her. She entered the mammoth soundstage and made her way to where the set was. 

 

Ben was chatting with a co-star, standing by his directors chair when he saw her. He waved her over. 

 

“Hey, you,” she greeted, giving him a hug. 

 

“Well, this is a nice surprise.” Rey suppressed a chuckle. He totally knew she was coming and was putting on show for those gathered.  _ Golden Globe nominated actor, indeed.  _

 

He let his arm linger around as he introduced her to the co-star and producer he was talking to. The four made small talk until another figure strode over and made Rey’s blood run cold. Bazine Netal. 

 

“Aurora,” she crooned. “What ever are you doing here?” 

 

Bazine grabbed her hands and made air kisses on either side of Rey’s cheeks. “Well, I was just visiting Ben.” 

 

“Oh?” she quirked an eyebrow. 

 

“We’re dating,” Rey explained. 

 

“Oh how nice for you!” she said behind a fake smile. 

 

It wasn’t just the smile, everything about Bazine was fake - her hair, nails, boobs, personality - all of it. When Rey had trouble finding work a year and a half ago, Bazine had presented herself as a friend willing to lend a helping hand. At first, she seemed true to her word, but eventually stabbed Rey in the back by spreading rumors about her. She denied everything, of course, but Rey never forgot. Bazine was a wolf in sheep’s clothing and needed to be treated as such. Another thing that was pissing Rey off, she was dressed in a silk robe and flip flops. Coupled together with the set dressed to look like a woman’s bedroom, that only meant one thing. 

 

“Okay, if y’all are ready,” the director clapped his hands. “Let’s take our places.” 

 

Bazine kicked off her flip flops and sauntered over to the chaise lounge in the middle of the set. Before Ben could join her, Rey grabbed his arm. “Uh, Ben, exactly what kind of scene are you filming today?” 

 

The tips of his ears turned red and he looked down at the ground in embarrassment. 

 

Rey nodded. “I see. Sorry, I’m keeping you.” 

 

Ben scurried away to take his place and Rey sat in his directors chair. He offered Rey a sheepish glance as the director called for everyone to take their marks. Bazine placed her hands on his chest. 

 

“And action,” the director called. 

 

Ben placed his hand behind Bazine’s neck and their lips mashed together. Rey’s stomach clenched at the sight of them kissing each other. She tried to keep a neutral expression, but she was pretty sure a look of disgust was slowly creeping onto her face.

 

“And shirt,” came the next direction. 

 

Ben pulled the shirt he was wearing off with one hand and Rey was wholly unprepared for what followed. She knew Ben was built, she had clearly felt it under his shirt when she hugged him or touched his chest. Seeing it bare in in all its glory, however, was another matter entirely. Rey couldn’t help but stare at the perfectly toned muscles and how they flexed as he moved. She shifted in Ben’s directors chair. 

 

She looked on as Bazine caressed those muscles and a thought crept in to Rey’s mind that she wished had never popped into her mind -  _ that should be me _ . As the thought crawled across her mind, Rey was acutely aware of how ridiculous her train of thought was. She had filmed a sex scene before and knew how disgusting it actually was to film one. There was no arousal happening. It was all clinical and nothing like the real thing. 

 

Intellectually, Rey knew this. She really did, but the irrational part of her brain was screaming. She wanted to be the one caressing Ben and kissing him and didn’t want another woman near him.  _ Why though?  _ Ben wasn’t hers. They were  _ scene partners _ , maybe friends, but that was where it ended. Rey had no claim on him and she knew it. She shifted in her seat once more, tried to suppress these unwanted feelings of jealousy and watched as another woman ran her hands all over her fake boyfriend. 

 

“And cut!” the call mercifully came. 

 

Rey let out a breath and relaxed in her chair a little more. Bazine shot her a grin and Rey narrowed her eyes at her. Ben looked at Rey and saw the silent standoff and pushed Bazine away from him. He grabbed his shirt off the floor and put it back on. 

 

“Do we need to go again?” Bazine asked, her voice full of faux innocence.

 

“I think we got what we need, right?” Ben blurted out. 

 

The director paused for a moment. “I think Ben’s right, we got some good footage. No need for another take.” 

 

Bazine pouted. “Oh, fine.” 

 

As Ben walked over to her, Rey put on her best, “everything is fine and normal and no, I’m not jealous” face. He put his hand on her shoulder. “You ok?” 

 

Rey nodded and Ben reached around her to grab his phone out of his pocket. He sighed and rolled his eyes. “Have you checked your phone?” 

 

“No. Is something wrong?” Rey furrowed her eyebrows in concern. 

 

“Apparently there’s some sort of urgent PR emergency and we need to meet Poe and Hux at Chateau Marmont at 7:30” Ben said, handing his phone to Rey. 

 

Rey rolled her eyes. “If your agent is as dramatic as mine, everything is probably okay.” 

 

Ben was done filming for the day, so they agreed to meet at Chateau Marmont after going to their houses first to change. Being alone in her house  only caused her jealousy to spiral further out of control. She decided to go and hang out at the bar at the hotel early. This proved to be a mistake. She has only been there for a half hour and was three glasses of Frosé in when a handsome stranger sat down next to her.

 

***

 

Ben arrived fifteen minutes before their scheduled meeting. He scanned the expansive restaurant to see if anyone had shown up. His eyes fell to the bar. Rey was wearing a little black dress that did as much for her as the workout ensemble she’d worn about a week prior. 

 

Ben saw that someone  _ else  _ had taken note of how good she looked in that damned dress. A tightness formed in Ben’s chest he’d never felt before. Seeing Rey touch the man’s bicep, his stomach did a flip - Rey should only be touching him like that. However, that statement didn’t make sense. Rey was only a fake girlfriend in an arrangement concocted by his genius of an agent. He  _ shouldn’t  _ be feeling this way, but yet here he was - ready to punch a near stranger for having the audacity to talk to Rey. 

 

He strode over to where she was sitting. 

 

“Ben!” she nearly slurred as he drew closer.

 

_ Great, she’s buzzed before this meeting _ , he groaned internally. 

 

“Hey, sweetheart,” emphasizing that last word as he ran a thumb up and down her back. “The waiter says our table is ready. Let’s get you over there and get you some coffee.” 

 

“I’m fine,” she said, waving him off. “I was just talking to my new friend, Phillip. It is Phillip, right?” 

 

The stranger nodded. Ben nodded at him in greeting. 

 

“This is my  _ boyfriend  _ Ben.” She pressed a finger to his chest as she said “boyfriend”. 

 

“Yes, and we’re late for a meeting, Aurora,” he answered. 

 

She groaned and nearly fell over as she stood up. Ben steadied her and guided her to the table the Maitre D pointed out earlier. 

 

“What was that?” he hissed through a smile. 

 

“I was just being friendly...relax,” she explained nonchalantly. She flopped down in their booth. 

 

“What if someone saw you flirting with him Rey?” He lowered his voice as he waved a waiter over. “We have a cover to maintain.” 

 

“We have a cover to maintain…” she mocked. Ben looked around nervously to make sure no one was paying attention. 

 

“Hello, my name is Matt, I’ll be your server tonight. What can I get you folks?” a blonde waiter greeted them. 

 

“Hi Matt!” Rey said enthusiastically. “Can I get another Fro..” 

 

“She’ll take an espresso, please.” Ben cut her off. 

 

She glared and stuck her tongue out at him. Almost an hour and two cups of espresso later, Rey had her head in her hands. There was still no sign of Poe or Hux, but Rey was on her fifth apology to Ben. 

 

He waved her off yet again, “It’s okay. Any word from our agents who summoned us here saying the world was on fire?” 

 

Rey checked her phone. “No. If they don’t show in the next five minutes we’re hitting up the nearest In-N-Out.” 

 

Ben laughed. “Fair enough. I’m just happy we had time to sober you up.”

 

Rey opened her mouth to speak but saw Poe and Hux enter at that very moment. “Bloody hell, finally.” 

 

“Apologies for our tardiness,” Hux began. “Terrible traffic.” 

 

Poe straightened his crooked tie. “Absolutely horrendous.” 

 

Rey and Ben looked at each other incredulously. Ben quirked an eyebrow. “Well, you’re here now.” 

 

Rey nodded. “So, what’s the big emergency?” 

 

“We have a problem,” Poe said, reaching in his jacket pocket. “Are you familiar with Sharon Wexler?” 

 

Ben furrowed his brow. “She’s a gossip columnist for some paper and appears on entertainment shows, right?” 

 

He knew if Sharon Wexler was involved, this was big. His mother had been on the receiving end of her slander a few times. Whenever Leia saw her on TV, she just threw her middle finger up at her and walked out of the room. 

 

“She’s published in three national papers  _ and  _ ran a blind item that doesn’t take a genius to decipher,” Hux explained as Poe pushed his phone toward Rey and Ben. 

 

“ ‘Word on the street is a new Tinseltown millenial It couple is a dirty, dirty sham. This cutesy couple is just playing house until the Oscars…’” Rey’s voice trailed off in surprise. No one aside from those at the table, Finn, and Rose knew this was all a sham. 

 

Poe folded his hands. “Obviously there’s a leak on our end. We’ll fix that, but in the meanwhile we have to decide how to fix this.” 

 

“Of course, because this  _ is  _ real.” Ben said for the benefit of anyone who might be eavesdropping. 

 

Rey sighed in annoyance. “So, how do we fix this?” 

 

Hux grinned. “Well, I do have a thought.” 

 

“Of course you do,” Poe touched his shoulder. “You’re just that brilliant.” 

 

Ben made a mental note to ask Rey if Poe had deleted his dating apps off his phone. 

 

“Thank you.” Hux beamed at Poe. “As I was saying, I think you two need to appear together on the red carpet at the Golden Globes.” 

 

“But we agreed to not do that until the Oscars,” Rey stated. 

 

“I was gonna skip the red carpet for the Globes this year.” Ben explained. 

 

“Lucky.” Rey rolled her eyes. “I really don’t feel like answering a million variations of ‘Who are you wearing?’” 

 

Hux threw a hand up. “I’ve accelerated the timeline.” 

 

Ben looked at Rey, searching her face for some sort of clue as to her thoughts. 

 

She looked up from Poe’s phone. “Okay. I guess it’s what we have to do.” 

 

Ben nodded in response to her statement, but he couldn’t help but wonder if Rey was just placating the men. 

 

***

 

The four finished the business at hand and for that, Rey was grateful. Today had been a roller coaster of emotions and she needed to get home and crawl under her blankets. She wanted to not think of the reasons why she was jealous of Bazine. She needed to not think about why on earth she thought it was a good idea to drink 3 glasses of Frosé and flirt with a stranger. However, that wasn’t about to happen just yet. 

 

Rey and Ben exited the hotel. Rey had planned to wait outside the hotel for an Uber and Ben was waiting on his car from valet. Why Rey thought this was a good idea, she’ll never know, but as soon as they stepped outside, they were met with camera flashes and shouting. 

 

Rey froze for a second before her fight or flight response kicked in. Her body decided on flight and she ran back in the front door. She stopped in the lobby and placed her hands on a chair to steady herself. Her breathing was ragged and she was on the verge of tears.  _ No, not here _ , she urged herself. She took a few breaths to steady herself.  _ I can face a few cameras _ ,  _ I can do this _ . 

 

“Hey. You okay?” Ben’s soft voice brought her out of her thoughts. 

 

She gave him a weak smile. “I just got a bit overwhelmed.” 

 

He placed a hand on top of hers. “I’m here with you. You’re not alone.” 

 

Rey nodded and her smile grew stronger. 

 

“I’ll drive you home.” Ben clasped her hand. 

 

Somehow the knowledge that Ben was with her was comforting. She took his hand and they headed for the door. Outside, Ben’s car had already been pulled up, but the sea of cameras made the five foot walk to the door hard. Among the sea of requests from the paparazzi to look over at them, a dozen asinine questions were shouted. 

 

“Aurora! Ben! Are you getting married?” 

 

“When’s the wedding?!” 

 

“Aurora, is it true that you’re pregnant?!” 

 

Rey gripped Ben’s hand as she struggled to move to the passenger side door. 

 

“Back the fuck up!” Ben growled in front of her. Rey could tell he was losing patience as he started pushing (as gently as he could without being charged with assault) the photographers out of the way. Rey was grateful for him taking charge of the situation. They finally reached the car. Ben opened the door. Rey slid in her seat, keeping her head down as Ben walked around the front of the car. 

 

_ Married? Pregnant? Good god, we’ve only been “together” for three weeks. These people are truly the worst.  _

 

“Thanks for that,” she smiled at him once he hopped in the driver’s seat. 

 

“You’re welcome,” he paused. “So, when were you gonna tell me about the baby?” 

 

Rey rolled her eyes and laughed. She playfully hit his arm with the back of her hand. “Shut up and drive me home.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/em_is_writing)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are consistently blowing me away with the response to this little tale. I had way too much fun writing this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it! 
> 
> As always, a huge thank you to my beta, NotMi....err [JenfysNest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenfysNest/pseuds/JenfysNest). Thanks for your help on this fic, my sister wife!

“Ah, there he is - boyfriend of the year!” Hux exclaimed as Ben entered his agent’s office. 

 

He’d been summoned here to sign contracts for a new movie deal. 

 

“What are you on about?” Ben rolled his eyes. 

 

Hux twirled his laptop around to show he was looking at TMZ. Video from outside the Chateau Marmont was playing. Ben heard his voice ordering the photographers to back up.  _ God, do I really sound like that? _ He looked at Rey, wrapping her coat around her face. He didn’t know what happened last night to make her all anxious, but he was just glad he could be there for her. 

 

The headline read “Newest Power Couple Steps Out”. Ben smirked.  He’d like to say he didn’t mean to be as aggressive as he was with the photographers last night, but he did. He pushed pause on the video. “I was just doing my part”

 

“You should definitely be in the Oscar talks based on this performance alone!” 

 

Ben scoffed. “Since this was your genius idea, which part of the statue would you like - an arm or a leg?” 

 

“No need to get defensive, it’s all in good fun, Ben.” Hux quirked an eyebrow and laughed. “Unless you were a besotted idiot and actually developed feelings for this girl.” 

 

Ben took too long to respond and Hux pounced. “Wait, have you?” 

 

“Rey kinda had a panic attack. I was just being nice.” 

 

“So it’s Rey now, is it?” Hux probed, bringing his tea cup and saucer to his face. “Best to be careful, Ben.” 

 

Ben paused. The truth was it was complicated, but he wasn’t about to have a heart to heart with his agent — who was quite literally  _ the wors _ t when it came to matters of the heart.  _ Let me try deflection _ , he pondered.  _ That usually does the trick.  _ Ben didn’t speak until Hux had  _ just  _ taken a sip of his tea. 

 

“Mhmmm. She lets me call her Rey,” he began. “Interesting, she told me about a Tinder date Poe went on a few days ago.” 

 

Hux choked on his tea. Ben feigned innocence. “You ok, Armitage?” 

 

“Just sign the contracts I have,” Hux said, regaining his composure. 

 

***

 

The night of the Golden Globes arrived. Most of Hollywood had turned out to celebrate the best and brightest they had to offer. Rey and Ben dutifully walked along the carpet. They stopped at different spots along the way to pose for pictures with photographers. Rey tried not to think about how comfortable and good it felt to be next to Ben for pictures. She also tried not to think about how good his arm felt around her as they stood and smiled. 

 

To put the things she shouldn’t be thinking about out of her mind, she kept going over the name of the up-and-coming English designer who made her dress. Rey had wound up being the butt of several jokes on the nightly talk shows when she kept flubbing the name of the designer at the premier of her latest movie.  She wasn’t about to go through that again. Her little trick was working brilliantly as Rey and Ben stopped to pose for another set of cameras. She began to repeat the designers name again. 

 

“Aurora! Ben! Give us a kiss!” one of the photographers cried, interrupting Rey’s mantra. 

 

Rey’s brain skidded to a halt. A kiss. Right, people in relationships did that. Rey and Ben had forgotten that particular detail. They also neglected to make plans if the need ever arose for them to kiss. Ben seemed to sense Rey’s internal panic as they locked eyes. He planted a chaste kiss on Rey’s forehead in the hopes that would placate them. Half the photographers assembled groaned. 

 

“Give her a real kiss!” the same man that started the whole frenzy shouted. 

 

_ Fuck,  _ Rey groaned internally. She still had a smile plastered on her face as their pleas reached a fever pitch. There was only one way they were going to make this mass hysteria die down. Rey’s eyes fell on Ben’s plush lips. Lips that she had  _ never _ thought about kissing late at night in those lucid moments before falling asleep. Ben smirked at her and raised his eyebrows. Rey hadn’t known him that well for too long, but she knew he was asking if this was alright with her. She nodded and mouthed, “okay”.  

 

Her stomach flipped as Ben drew closer. Rey had kissed guys for roles before and none of them gave her the inexplicable feelings she had right now. _God, what is he doing to me?_ _Scene partner. Scene partner._ That was the last thought that flashed across her mind as she met Ben’s lips. It was a soft kiss, one that probably lingered too long, but it was probably the most beautiful thing Rey had experienced. The heavens opened, angels sang - all things she thought only happened in the movies she starred in. _What the hell?_

 

They pulled away from each other and Rey swore she heard an inquisitive “hmm” escape Ben’s lips. Rey suddenly noticed her legs were shaky as they smiled at each other.

 

“Time to move,” the low timbre of his voice sending shock waves down her spine. She let him usher her down to the next spot on the carpet. 

 

Rey appeared cool, calm and collected on the outside, but on the inside she was anything but that. She didn’t  _ want  _ to think about the implications of what just happened, but it kept replaying over and over in her mind. It was like a song on the radio you didn’t want to enjoy, but inevitably seeped into your brain. Eventually you found yourself swaying along to and before you knew it, you had every word memorized. Rey didn’t want to consider the possibility that she was falling for Ben, but all evidence pointed to it. 

 

When she woke up that morning, the thought of kissing Ben Solo had never crossed her mind. Now that it had happened -- albeit to maintain the ruse -- Rey was addicted. She wanted to kiss him deeply and have their tongues explore each other’s mouths. She wanted her and Ben to be gasping for air before breaking apart. She wanted them to leave no part of each other’s bodies unexplored. Rey felt heat pooling in her core and she willed herself to stop that train of thought before it became a runaway train. She was about to talk to E! and didn’t need to be mentally undressing Ben while answering “Who are you wearing?” for the millionth time. She answered the inane questions and mercifully, E! was their last stop before going into the auditorium to take their seats.

 

“Well,” Ben remarked with a chuckle as they entered, “we survived that.”   

 

Rey snorted and looked up at Ben. She wanted to scream. She had smudged some of her lipstick on him when they kissed. First, she was going to have a serious talk with her makeup artist about this “no-smudge” lipstick she’d put on. Secondly, there was no way in hell she was going to touch Ben again without having some serious wet daydreams in the middle of the Golden Globes. Making a wiping motion on her lips, she said, “You - uh - got a bit of my lipstick on you.” 

 

“Oh shit. Really?” his eyes widened and he lightly rubbed his bottom lip. 

 

“No, other side,” Rey motioned. 

 

He rubbed again and didn’t get the lipstick off.  _ Fuck, I’m gonna have to touch him again, aren’t I?  _ She rolled her eyes -- praying that he would just pass it off as simple annoyance with him as a man in general -- and pressed a thumb to his bottom lip and rubbed harder than he had. Every neuron was now either on edge or frayed and Rey needed to get to the open bar as soon as possible. 

 

“Okay,” she said barely above a whisper. “I got it.” 

 

Ben was looking at her a little too intently and it took every ounce of her willpower not to pull his face to hers and kiss him again. He smiled. “Thanks.” 

 

They took each other’s hand and entered the auditorium. He pulled out her chair when they reached their table and Rey took a seat. 

 

“I’m getting a drink. Want me to get you one?” Ben thumbed toward the bar. 

 

“Yes please,” Rey sighed gratefully. 

 

“Frosé?” Ben teased. 

 

“Sod off,” she chuckled. “Get me whatever white wine they have.” 

 

Ben nodded and set off toward the bar. The rest of the night was a bit of a blur if Rey was honest. They gripped each others hands when their categories were announced and cheered each other on when they won. Somewhere in the back of Rey’s mind the word “fairytale” sprang forward to describe this night. However, that connotation implied the prince and princess were madly in love. Rey and Ben were, well, scene partners. That was all. 

 

When all was said done, Rey was utterly exhausted when she was dropped off by the limo at her house. By the time the after parties were done, it was nearly two am and Rey collapsed on her bed in exhaustion -- heels, dress, makeup and all. Her heavy eyelids fluttered closed, only to be opened up seconds (or was it minutes? Rey was just that exhausted) later by a text. 

 

**Ben Solo:** thanks for being an awesome date tonight. 

 

A huge smile swept across Rey’s face when she read the text.  _ He has me grinning like a damn Chesire Cat _ , she rolled her eyes in spite of herself.    

 

**Rey Johnson:** you weren’t so bad yourself. 

 

They bid each goodnight and Rey sighed as she plugged her phone in the charger and let her exhaustion wash over her as she fell asleep.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/em_is_writing)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back y'all! thanks for all your comments and love for this fic. I'm so glad y'all are enjoying this. 
> 
> as always, a huge thank you to my beta, [JenfysNest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenfysNest) who also made a bombass moodboard for this chapter that I'll add eventually! 
> 
> enjoy y'all!

Two weeks later things were still moving according to plan. Ben and Rey had been to more events and done more public appearances than ever before. Truth be told the both of them were exhausted and the lines between their public image and reality were quickly getting blurred, but of course neither of them were going to talk about it. Instead, they just followed Hux and Poe’s orders dutifully. 

 

That’s how Ben found himself at Rey’s house sleepily wandering out of a guest room at four am. Their brilliant agents had suggested, since the paparazzi were now poking around Rey and Ben’s neighborhoods, one of them should spend the night at the others place to make things even  _ more  _ believable. 

 

As he padded down the hall looking for a bathroom, he briefly pondered why they were just taking all of Poe and Hux’s suggestions for their “relationship”. His thoughts stopped there as he found a bathroom and relieved himself. He was about to head back to his bedroom when his eye was drawn to light coming from the living room. 

 

Moving toward the source of the light, he found Rey pacing back and forth in front of her couch. She was still in her pajamas, tapping her phone in her hand and checking something on her laptop every few seconds.  _ That’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen _ , his traitorous, sleep-deprived brain thought. He willed himself to wake up and regain his composure.  

 

“You ok?” he asked, squinting his eyes to adjust to the light. 

 

“Fine,” she smiled at him. “They’re announcing Oscar nominations right now.” 

 

Ben nodded, “I was just gonna let Hux wake me up with the good news if there was any.” 

 

Rey nodded at him and continued pacing. His sleepy brain finally woke up long enough.”It’s your first one isn’t it?” 

 

She nodded. “I’m really nervous.” 

 

Ben crossed the room over to her and pulled her in an embrace. He placed a lingering kiss on her forehead and the lines became even more blurred. “It’s gonna be just fine, Rey. Remember, it’s not the end of the world if we aren’t nominated.” 

 

She placed her head on his chest and Ben tried not to think about how good or how right it felt. She sighed in to him. 

 

“Thanks,” she paused and smirked. “You’re the best fake boyfriend I’ve ever had.” 

 

Ben didn’t miss a beat. “Had many fake boyfriends before me, huh?” 

 

Rey rolled her eyes and playfully hit his chest. Her attention was drawn away by her laptop. They were announcing Ben’s category, followed by Rey’s. They both sighed in relief and embraced again when they both got nominated. This was quickly followed by congratulatory calls from Hux, Poe, and Ben’s mom. 

 

“Well, now that’s over with...coffee?” Ben said, nodding in the direction of the kitchen.

 

“Ugh. Yes please.” Rey sighed gratefully. 

 

They made their way into the kitchen. Ben fiddled with the Kuerig as Rey checked her phone. 

 

She groaned. “Did you see this email from Poe? He cc’d you on it.” 

 

Ben shook his head no. “What’s in it?” 

 

“It’s an itinerary of more cocktail parties, more Q&A’s and just...ugh.” Rey tossed her phone on the kitchen counter. “Listen, I’ll say it — I’m bloody exhausted.” 

 

“Yeah, me too,” Ben sighed, picking up his mug. 

 

Rey poured some coffee from the carafe. “I just wanna leave L.A. until the Oscars, then leave again and be a hermit for a month after.” 

 

Upon hearing the words “leave L.A.”, the wheels in Ben’s head started turning. He smirked. “Let’s do it.” 

 

Rey furrowed her eyebrows. “Do what?” 

 

“Leave Los Angeles. My family has a house up on Lake Tahoe. We can stay there for the weekend.”

 

Rey took a sip of her coffee and mulled over what Ben had just said. “We’d have to tell Poe and Hux first…” 

 

“Ah, fuck them.” Ben cut her off. “We’ve done everything they’ve asked of us. We’ve earned this.”

 

Rey smirked. “I guess you’re right.” 

 

Ben quirked an eyebrow. “So is that a yes?” 

 

Rey chuckled. “Okay, fine. I’ll pack a bag.” 

 

***

 

Ben had really undersold the whole “vacation home” aspect of his family’s home in Lake Tahoe. That was Rey’s first thought as they pulled up the gravel driveway into a garage. The two story modern cabin had huge glass windows facing Lake Tahoe with a deck wrapped around the side facing the lake. The ground was blanketed in at least a foot of snow. Rey felt as giddy as a schoolgirl seeing snow for the first time in years. Rey opened the back door to get her bag, but Ben swooped in to grab it. She offered him a smile at the kindness.  _ Of course, that’s why he’s doing this. He’s just being nice. That’s all.  _

 

Ben showed Rey to one of the guest rooms and she made herself comfortable. Rey allowed herself to wander around the rooms near hers. She happened upon room that doubled as a study and marveled at some rare first editions in the Solo library. 

 

As she ran her fingers along some of the newer books, a familiar friend caught her eye. She picked up  _ Pride and Prejudice.  _ The scent of the aging book was intoxicating to Rey and a bigger smile swept across her face. This was already turning out to be a spectacular idea. Her sleep-deprived brain flashed an image of snuggling with Ben reading the book in front of a roaring fire in the living room. She shook her head as if that would rid her brain of the image. Luckily, Ben interrupted her thoughts. 

 

“Didn’t know you were a bibliophile,” Ben smirked at her, leaning against the doorway. 

 

“I love reading and books, just haven’t had time to read lately, obviously,” she said, running a hand over the cover. 

 

“You can borrow it while you’re here. My mom has, like, five copies around the house.” He said, nodding at the book. Rey smiled and placed the book under her arm. “You hungry? There’s a burger place in town.” 

 

Rey was suddenly aware of her stomach growling. It was nearly dinner time and the trail mix she’d eaten on the way up wasn’t a sufficient lunch. “Sure, but am I gonna need like sunglasses and a hat to eat there?” 

 

Ben waved her off. “Nah, my family’s been going there for years. We know the owner. No one will bother us.” 

 

Rey agreed and they set off. Snow covered streets and buildings greeted them as they drove through downtown Tahoe City. The main road in the town was lined with shops and tourist attractions. Rey made a note to come back again one day when she could walk along the streets and enjoy warmer weather. 

 

Ben pulled into the parking lot of a place called Bespin Diner. The establishment was a good old-fashioned 1950’s diner straight out of  _ Grease _ . Rey shivered a little as she exited the car. Her light Patagonia fleece was decidedly not appropriate for the weather, but it was the thickest jacket she owned. 

 

Ben chuckled at her. “Maybe we can stop and get you a bigger jacket when we’re done eating.”  

 

Rey rolled her eyes. “Let’s just get inside.” 

 

Ben opened the door for her and a bell inside jingled, announcing their entrance. 

 

“Be right with you, just take a seat wherever,” an aging black man working the grill behind a counter with his back to the pair called out. 

 

“No V.I.P section, huh?” Ben replied. 

 

The man huffed in annoyance. “Now listen here,” the man turned around and wagged the spatula in Ben’s face. Upon seeing it was Ben, he broke into a laugh. “Ben Solo, how in the hell are ya?” 

 

“Hey Uncle Lando.” Ben was beaming brighter than Rey had ever seen. 

 

The elder man crossed from behind the grill and brought Ben into a bear hug. After a few pats on the back, he released him. “So, what brings you up here all the way from LaLa land? I haven’t seen you since…”

 

Ben visibly tensed and cut Lando off. “Yeah, I know. Just needed to get away for a bit.” 

 

“Fair enough,” he chuckled. His eyes fell to Rey. “Hello, what have we here? You gonna introduce me to your lady friend, Ben?” 

 

“Ah. Yes. Rey, this is my Uncle Lando Calrissian. Uncle Lando, this is Aurora Johnson.” 

 

Lando moved to shake her hand. “Well, it’s a pleasure to have you in my humble establishment, Miss Johnson. If you’re ever looking for stories about this one as a kid, come back and see me sometime. I have a real knee-slapper from when he was five. One time…”

 

“Ookay, thank you Uncle Lando. Rey will definitely  _ not  _ be taking you up on that,” Ben cut him off, pushing Rey toward a booth. 

 

“But I wanna hear about five-year-old Ben,” Rey blinked at him, feigning innocence. 

 

“Oh I like her,” Lando said laughing. “Y’all take a seat. The usual for you, Ben?” 

 

Ben nodded and motioned to a booth where the pair could sit down. Rey surveyed the menu and placed her order. As she tore into her burger, fries, and milkshake Rey couldn’t help but ponder how natural the conversation flowed with Ben. In fact, everything was natural when it came to him. A warm, gooey feeling always settled in the pit of her stomach when she thought about that. 

 

Naturally, she thought about that kiss they’d shared at the Golden Globes. Rey couldn’t deny her attraction to Ben Solo anymore -- at least not to herself. Maybe to Rose and Finn, she could deny it, but not internally. 

 

Logically, Rey knew the only thing to do was confess that this was simply beyond a business arrangement and friendship. However, her heart was telling her to keep her mouth shut and ride this out. This awkward situation would only get  _ more _ awkward if Ben knew about her feelings. So, bottling her feelings up it was. 

 

By the time they finished eating and paying for their meal, the sun had set and the sky was almost pitch black. The stars were beginning to peek through the night sky. They arrived back at the vacation home and the pair were met by Anthony Threepio, the Solo’s housekeeper, still puttering about.

 

“Master Solo! Good to see you, again!” he greeted. 

 

“Hey, Anthony.” He pointed to Rey. “This is Aurora Johnson. Rey, this is Anthony Threepio. He’s been our housekeeper since before I was born.” 

 

The two shook hands. “A pleasure to meet you, Miss Rey. Master Ben, I’m about to leave. Anything I can do for you before I go?” 

 

“Uh -- hey Rey? Wanna take a dip in the hot tub?” Ben questioned as she was walking to her room. 

 

“Sure.” The word came out before she even had time to think about the ramifications of being in close quarters with minimal clothing with Ben. It was too late now, her stupid mouth had spoken before she had time to really consider it. 

 

“Very good, sir. I’ll do that right away,” Threepio stated. “Also, if you’re looking for some refreshments, I do believe there’s some beer in the refrigerator.” 

 

“That’s great. Thanks Anthony,” Ben said, patting the housekeeper on the shoulder. 

 

Threepio zipped up his jacket and headed outside to do as Ben asked. After changing, she went downstairs to the master bedroom on the first floor. The hot tub was right off of that bedroom. Through the sliding glass doors she could see Ben in his swim trunks, making himself comfortable in the jacuzzi with two beers. The fact that it was about twenty degrees outside wasn’t the only thing giving her pause about making the mad dash into the warm pool of water. 

 

Maybe she could just run back upstairs and feign some sort of illness. Ben hadn’t seen her in the bedroom yet, so it wasn’t too late to back out. No sooner had that thought flashed across her mind then he looked up from his sitting position and saw her. She sucked in a breath as she stripped down to her green bikini and made a break for it. She sighed as she immersed herself in the hot water up to her neck. 

 

Ben silently handed her a beer. “Thanks.” 

 

He nodded as he took a swig. He set the bottle down and studied Rey for a few seconds. 

“What?” she asked, about to take a sip of her drink. 

 

“If someone would have told me six months ago, I’d be sharing a beer with Aurora Johnson in my family’s vacation home, I’d have told them they were crazy.” 

 

Rey let out a belly laugh. “Yeah, we’ve certainly gotten ourselves in a mess haven’t we?” 

 

Ben chuckled and shrugged. “Could certainly be worse.” 

 

“Yes it could,” she added with a nod. 

 

“Haven’t been here since my dad’s funeral.” Ben said after a brief pause. He relaxed his broad arms on the edge of the hot tub and let out a laugh. “I’m glad I came back with the best fake girlfriend ever.” 

 

Rey smirked. “I’m curious though. If I was your  _ real  _ girlfriend, where would you have taken me on our first date?” 

 

“Easy, there’s a jazz club off Sunset. I go there sometimes for a drink and everyone leaves me alone. It’s great.” 

 

Rey was about to remark out loud about the thoughtfulness of his reply as he picked at the label of his beer bottle, perched on the side of the hot tub. Before she could open her mouth to speak, Ben continued. “But since we’re talking woulda, coulda, shoulda, here’s one -- I wish I would have stayed on the set of the movie a year and a half ago.” 

 

Rey took a sip of her beer and furrowed her brow. “That’s random. Why are you bringing that up now?” 

 

Ben couldn’t meet Rey’s eyes, instead choosing to stare at his drink. “If I had stayed, I would have known what an amazing person you are.” 

 

“Well, that’s very sweet of you Ben,” Rey said, her cheeks beginning to feel flushed. 

 

“I also probably would have asked you on a  _ real  _ date to that jazz club after we were done filming.” 

 

A soft “oh” escaped Rey’s lips. Ben flicked his eyes over to her and then back at the rolling water in the jacuzzi. He worked his jaw and slightly bit his lip. “And with that, I’ve made things sufficiently awkward. Goodnight, Rey.” 

 

He moved to stand up, but Rey floated over to him and straddled him before he could.

 

“What are you doing, Rey?” he asked as she tentatively slipped her arms around his neck. “We don’t need to pretend out here. There’s no cameras, no --” 

 

“I know,” she said cutting him off. “I know.” 

 

Rey’s heart was pounding as she considered the weight of what she was about to do. This arrangement didn’t need any more complications, but Rey wanted it to be more complicated. She wanted this to be something more. She bit her lip and then kissed him. 

 

It began slow and sweet. Rey knew she was taking a huge risk kissing him and further blurring the lines between scene partners and actual real life lovers. However, she was pleasantly surprised when he moaned into the kiss and pulled her even closer so that no space existed between them. He ran his hands up and down her lower back as he swiped his tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues were soon engaged in a playful battle, but Ben wanted more. He broke the kiss and moved down Rey’s jaw to her neck, kissing and nibbling as he went, leaving no part of her skin unloved as he worked. Rey tilted her neck to provide him better access. 

 

Just this simple act of peppering kisses was enough to get Rey heated. She desperately needed friction as he worked her over and -- judging by the growing hardness she felt from Ben -- she figured he needed some too. She rolled her hips over his hardening cock, eliciting a gasp from him. As she continued her motions, she felt Ben deftly undo the lower strap of her bikini top. With his nose, he nudged the fabric of her top away from her breast and kissed under it. 

 

Rey was freezing now that her chest was bare and out of the water. Her nipples pebbled against the frigid night air, but none of that mattered as she discarded her bikini top on to the patio. Ben looked up at her as she temporarily halted her grinding. 

 

“Beautiful,” he breathed. 

 

She felt her cheeks flush again. She wrapped an arm around Ben’s shoulders, bracing another on the edge of the jacuzzi. The rolling of her hips became harder and faster as Ben sucked and nibbled at her nipple. 

 

“Ah --” she cried as she felt her release coming. 

 

Rey desperately wanted to continue going and reach orgasm just by grinding on Ben’s cock, but the universe had other plans. An object made a thud in the distance and both their necks snapped in the direction of the sound. Rey shivered against Ben’s chest as they paused, considering their next move. 

 

“Go in the house, Rey.” Ben commanded. “I’m gonna go check it out.”

 

Rey self-consciously crossed her arms in front of her chest and scurried back into the warmth of the house. Rey dried herself with a waiting towel quickly and threw her sweatshirt on. If she wasn’t so scared of the sound that had come from the forest, she’d find the fact that she was so quick to cover herself after dry humping Ben slightly funny. However, she wasn’t thinking about that right now. Ben threw on a pair of boots, sweatpants, and a thick jacket to venture out into the snow. 

 

Rey paced in the kitchen as she waited for Ben. She thought about making hot cocoa or something to warm up. She was rummaging through the cabinets when she heard Ben walking through the door, carrying a drone. 

 

“We have a big fucking problem.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/em_is_writing)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we’re back with another thrilling installment! 
> 
> A huge thank you to my beta, JenfysNest for her feedback on this fic and chapter in particular. 
> 
> I’ve been gifted some moodboards for this fic by TazWren and Wilson66 which I will upload as soon as I get home from work! 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Ben stirred the next morning. He and Rey had slept rather peacefully that night — no small feat given the egregious invasion of privacy they’d endured. The night before, Ben had made a phone call to Hux informing him of the situation. By some cosmic coincidence (not really because those two were about as subtle as a herd of wildebeests), Poe was with Hux at the time. After chastising Rey and Ben for having the audacity to be M.I.A for this long, they both promised to fly up first thing in the morning and assess the situation. 

 

Figuring there was no more they could do tonight, Rey and Ben decided to head to bed. Without even talking about it, they both crawled into bed together in the master bedroom. Rey just pulled back the blankets and hopped in bed, playing little to Ben’s big spoon. Ben wordlessly wrapped his arms around Rey and they both drifted off to sleep. Neither of them questioned it. 

 

In the light of the morning glow, wrapped up in blankets, a sweatshirt and sweatpants Rey was still as beautiful as ever. Falling for her had been one of the unexpected surprises of this whole crazy situation and — wouldn’t you know it — she’d felt the same way, but what did it all mean? Where would they go from here?  _ Slow down, Ben _ , he shook his head.  _ It’s not even eight in the morning, we have time. _ His stomach growled and he moved to get out of bed, but not before placing a kiss on Rey’s forehead. 

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” a sleepy voice asked as he threw the covers off his body. 

 

He turned around and faced an awake Rey. “I was just gonna get some food.” 

 

She grabbed his arm and shook her head. “Get back here.” 

 

Not arguing, he got back in bed and smirked. “Okay.” 

 

She tugged at his white t-shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. It was as if they were picking up where they left off last night before that damn drone literally crashed the party. They kissed each other as if nothing had gone wrong the night before. They were a tangled mess of arms and legs and Ben had never felt anything more perfect. In fact, everything was perfect until a knock on the sliding glass door killed the mood. 

 

They sat up in bed in tandem. Poe, Hux, Rose and Finn were standing outside clutching their coffees from Starbucks, silently asking to be let in from the cold. 

 

Ben got up and let them in the house. 

 

“Okay, where is this thing?” Poe said shuddering as he entered the warm dwelling. 

 

“And good morning to you too,” Rey said, fixing her hair, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

 

Ben sighed. They were back to reality. It was time to assess what — if any — damage there was. “It’s in the kitchen. This way.” 

 

He led the way to where he’d left the offending piece of machinery. Ben was a little miffed that Poe was all business, but Rose — bless her — seemed more concerned with Rey and Ben. She handed the pair breakfast sandwiches she’d acquired when the four had stopped for coffee. 

 

Ben bid her a silent thank you as Poe turned to speak to Rey and Ben. He clapped his hands together. “Okay, here’s how it’s going to go. You two are staying here until Monday so we can assess what damage there is. I’m not sure how these things work, but I think they need to get back to a person to get pictures or video, so I think we’re good.” 

 

Rey nodded. 

 

Poe looked satisfied with her silent answer. “And for the love of god, don’t dodge our calls again.” 

 

Ben opened his mouth to speak, but Poe’s phone pinged before he could get any words out. Poe sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he surveyed the screen. “Well, we have an answer.”

 

Ben furrowed his brows. “What’s wrong?” 

 

“Someone has photos, presumably from the drone,” Poe replied, tapping a few keys on his phone. 

 

“What?” Rey cried from behind Ben, striding over to Poe in record time. 

 

Poe held his phone out to Rey and Ben walked over to meet her. Sure enough, there they were on the screen. The photo was a tad grainy, but Ben could clearly see the two of them making out in the hot tub. Rey’s top had already been taken off, leaving little to the imagination. 

 

Rey swore under her breath. The room was silent and frozen until Rose mercifully broke the silence. “I’ll fire off a cease and desist letter to them.” 

 

“Good. That’s good,” Poe clapped his hands together. Ben silently agreed, suddenly thankful for the fact that Rey happened to be best friends with her lawyer.

 

Ben looked at Rey. She was pale and frozen in place. He didn’t know what he should do or say to try to make her feel better. Yes,  _ their _ private moment had been invaded, but Rey’s predicament was above and beyond. Should he give her a hug? Should he try to talk to her, or should he say nothing at all? He desperately wanted to help, but was worried about contracting foot in mouth disease from saying or doing the wrong thing. 

 

Ben watched Rey swallow a hard lump in her throat. “Okay, do whatever you have to do.” She turned to exit the room. 

 

“Where are you going?” Poe demanded.

 

Rey paused and turned around. She snapped. “I’m going to take a fucking shower, is that okay?!” 

 

She huffed and turned on her heels. Poe moved to say something in retort, but Rose threw out her arm to stop him. “Let her go, Dameron. I’ll talk to her.” 

 

Ben decided to heed Rose’s warning to Poe. It was probably for the best Rey talk to another woman at the moment. 

 

***

Rey bounded up the stairs to the second floor and entered the bedroom she was calling her home for the weekend. She locked the door and shucked her clothes. She needed to think and the shower was the perfect place. 

 

However once the warm water rolled over her body, no thoughts came, just hot tears. She didn’t realize she’d been holding them in as Poe showed her the pictures of her nipples being exposed to the whole world, but they were flowing now. Normally getting herself clean was a soothing act, but this time her emotions were just amplified. 

 

Soft sobs escaped her as shame rolled over her. She shouldn’t have placed herself in such a compromising position. She had always taken great pains to ensure this would never happen to her. Bitter disappointment at her lack of judgment mixed with her shame. 

 

Some time in between shampooing her hair and rubbing in her conditioner, the rational side of Rey’s brain got a hold of her.  _ No _ , it cried, almost as if it was slapping her across the face.  _ Stop that line of thinking right now _ , it pleaded. Rey was snapped out of her self-loathing reverie. She knew she  _ had  _ been cautious, with both her actions and heart. The shame she was feeling was misplaced. It wasn’t her shame, it was  _ their  _ shame — whichever nameless, faceless entity had the audacity to invade her privacy. As she finished bathing and exited the shower, Rey felt invigorated, resolved to make whoever did this pay. 

 

As she finished dressing, Rey heard a soft knock at the door. “Yeah?” 

 

“It’s Rose, you decent?” she asked through the door. 

 

“I am,” Rey opened the door. “But even if I wasn’t, would it matter?” 

 

Rose scoffed at Rey’s sarcasm and offered her a sympathetic look. “I’m trying, Rey.” 

 

Rey sighed. “I know. Hopefully I won’t have to sue anyone.” 

 

“I know, but if you do, the full weight of Altman, Sevier, & Zimmerman will be at your beck and call,” Rose patted her on the shoulder. 

 

Rey smiled, grateful for her friend’s kindness. Silence filled the room for a few moments before Rose broke it. “So, you and Ben, huh?”

 

Rey scrunched her nose. “Yeah. Sorry you had to find out like that. I wish you lot had shown up at least five minutes later.” 

 

Rose raised her eyebrows. “Five minutes, huh?” 

 

Rey playfully swatted her best friend on the arm and laughed. 

 

“What happened to ‘He’s the most loathsome man in the entire world’?” Rose probed. 

 

“He’s actually not  _ completely  _ terrible,” Rey said with a tilt of her head. “Also, to be fair, I said that while tipsy.” 

 

Rose let out a chuckle. “So are you two an  _ actual _ couple now, or what?” 

 

Rey covered her face with her palm and groaned. “Ugh. I don’t know! This all happened one thing right after the other, so I haven’t had a chance to properly assess things yet.” 

 

“Fair,” Rose said.

 

“I feel like I just need to let this whole thing die down first, then I can focus on where to go with Ben.” 

 

“Again, that’s fair,” Rose began. “However, it might be nice to have someone to help you through all this. Someone who isn’t your bloodsucking lawyer of a best friend.” 

 

Rey laughed. “Hey, I only called you a bloodsucking lawyer one time and I was  _ also  _ slightly tipsy in that instance as well!” 

 

“And as your best friend it is my duty to never let you forget that most egregious insult,” Rose said with a pat on Rey’s leg. 

 

Rey laughed and rolled her eyes. She  _ was  _ grateful to have Rose here because they always knew how to lift each other’s spirits. She’d also have to thank Poe for having the bright idea to bring her. “We should get back downstairs.”  

 

Rose nodded and they headed downstairs. Ben and Finn were in the kitchen fixing more coffee for everyone. Hux and Poe were sitting on the couch watching an entertainment show (surprise, surprise!). Rey audibly groaned when she saw the footage of her and Ben from the Golden Globes flash across the TV screen. Poe scrambled for the remote to change the channel. 

 

“No, no,” Rey stopped him. “I want to see this.” 

 

It was the usual drabble the entertainment shows babbled on about when a celebrity scandal happened. They showed the pictures that the website had picked up and Rose whipped out her phone, presumably to send a cease and desist letter to the E! Network as well. During the segment, Ben walked over and placed a reassuring arm around Rey. She laced her fingers with his and melted into him — not for comfort, but just because it felt so  _ right _ . The dragging of Rey’s reputation through the mud was mercifully drawing to a close when Sharon Wexler appeared on the screen in all her “I’d like to speak to the manager” haircut glory and Rey let out another audible groan. 

 

“Let’s see what bullshit she spews this time,” Rey said to no one in particular. 

 

“I’m still not convinced they’re actually dating,” Sharon Wexler began. “Now, I’m  _ definitely  _ not convinced. This is just another ploy to increase her profile before the Academy Awards. These photos  _ conveniently  _ get leaked the weekend after nominations? Not a coincidence in my book.” 

 

The room erupted into various versions of, “Oh fuck you Sharon!”, with the Brits among them telling her to “sod off” as well. 

 

“Can you send a cease and desist letter to her too?” Rey groaned. 

 

“For what?” Rose looked puzzled. 

 

“I dunno...for that haircut or...something! I don’t know!” Rey threw her arms up. 

 

Rose laughed. “I’ll check the privacy laws.” 

 

The rest of the weekend passed uneventfully. Rose mainly spent it on her laptop, earning her retainer. Finn, ever her dutiful husband, ensured she was well caffeinated. Hux and Poe spent it pretending no one could see them occasionally making goo goo eyes at each other. As for Rey? She really just wanted everyone out of the cabin so she could be alone with Ben. The time alone they’d spent together was heavenly and peaceful and Rey just wanted it back. They needed to parse out their next steps together and couldn’t do it with four other people in the house, potentially interrupting their conversation. 

 

Monday morning came and everyone packed up to leave. Ben drove Hux, Poe, Finn, and Rose to the airport before making the drive back down to Los Angeles with Rey. After the crew exited the vehicle, Rey and Ben were alone for the first time in two days. They welcomed the sweet silence at first. They held hands over the center console, listened to a Spotify playlist Rey had thrown together a while ago, and remarked on the scenery. 

 

Halfway through the drive, they knew they’d been stalling long enough. They needed to talk. After stopping for gas, snacks, and drinks Rey hopped in the driver’s seat. 

 

“So — uh — we kissed, like, a lot. Are we going to talk about that?” Ben said as they pulled away from the gas station. 

 

Rey laughed. “We did a  _ lot  _ more than that Ben, but yes, we can talk about it. I’ve been thinking a lot about it.” 

 

“Okay,” he began. “You go first.” 

 

Rey sucked in a breath. “I do have feelings for you Ben. I can’t really skirt around that. However, I need to get all this legal stuff settled first. I can’t drag you into all this.” 

 

“Hey, I’m in those pictures too,” Ben countered with a reassuring tone as he swirled his thumb over hers. “Also, I have feelings for you too. So, as far as I’m concerned, I  _ want  _ to be dragged into this.” 

 

“That’s sweet of you, Ben, but this is too new, too fresh. We can’t start something with this hanging over our heads,” Rey reasoned. 

 

Ben starred ahead at the road stretched in front of them. He was too quiet for too long. He was still holding her hand, so she could only assume that was a good sign. “Please say something, Ben.” 

 

He sighed and Rey saw out of the corner of her eye, Ben was looking at her intently. “I can’t say that I’m happy with you wanting to put the breaks on this. However, I have to respect your feelings.” 

 

Rey nodded. She was thankful he was being a gentleman about this whole situation and wasn’t trying to press the issue. “Thank you.” 

 

“One condition, though,” he said.  _ Oh fuck, here it comes _ , Rey groused internally. “We can still hold hands in here, right? I kind of like it.” 

 

Rey sighed internally in relief. “I rather like it too.”

 

***

 

Rey expected Ben to try and push the boundaries of her limits and she was fully prepared to push back twice as hard if he tried anything. However, to his credit, Ben was a perfect gentleman and maintained a respectful distance. It didn’t hurt that he was spending sixteen hour days on set the week and a half after they returned. Meanwhile, Rey maintained a low profile in the wake of her topless photos leaking to the press. Not complaining about this fact, she stayed in her house or went to places she knew people would leave her alone. 

 

After a week of this, Poe said the time was right for Rey to speak out about the scandal. Rey wasn’t quite sure, but her agent’s instincts had never steered her wrong before, so she went along with it. He arranged a live interview on the  _ Today Show _ . Rey’s one condition was that she wasn’t going to leave Los Angeles, so Poe set the interview up in her home. As she sat for hair and makeup at four am, she cursed the decision to not travel to New York, but at least she got to wear fuzzy bunny slippers and leggings with her blazer and dress top.

 

Rose had slept over the night before so that Rey had legal approval before commenting on anything. Rey took her seat in front of the camera and put the earbud in so she could hear whoever was on the other end of the camera in New York. The production assistant counted down to going live and Rey took a breath to settle herself. 

 

“Now this morning, from Los Angeles we have Aurora Johnson joining us. Good morning, Aurora,” the voice of Savannah Guthrie said in her ear piece. 

 

“Good morning,” Rey replied with her trademark smile. 

 

The two exchanged pleasantries and Savannah tossed a few softball questions before diving into the juicy ones everyone was tuning in for. “Now, Aurora, we obviously have to get to the elephant in the room — your topless photo debacle that’s been going viral. Can you comment on what you’ve been doing about that?” 

 

“Of course, Savannah. I can’t really comment about any ongoing legal action, but I can say that my legal team is working overtime to ensure that those responsible are held accountable.” 

 

“Of course,” came the reply through her earbud. “But I have to ask, how are  _ you _ doing with all of this?” 

 

“Well, frankly, Savannah, I’m obviously upset, I - ”

 

“Can you elaborate?” the TV anchor butted in. 

 

With an almost imperceptible flare of her nostrils, Rey decided she was done playing nice. This was the same media that had fed the frenzy surrounding her and Ben, leading to her debacle in the first place. Now they wanted to know how she was doing?  _ Oh hell no _ . “If you let me finish, I was going to say that I’m mad as hell that my privacy was invaded in a most spectacular fashion. I’m also disappointed at the response from the media. This is the same media that wants to prop up #TimesUp and #MeToo, but when a private, intimate moment of mine is exposed you shell out hundreds of thousands of dollars for the pictures? You tell  **_me_ ** how I’m doing, Savannah.” 

 

Rey shot Rose a glance as she began to breathe after going on a diatribe she never meant to. Rose was looking at the monitors from the feed in New York with an amused look on her face. Rey caught Rose’s eye as she wasn’t even registering what the host was saying in her ear and Rose shot her a thumbs up. She only snapped out of her high when she heard Savannah say the word “Ben” in her ear. Rose’s expression faded. Rey was suddenly aware of silence in her earpiece, probably because she was supposed to be answering a question. 

 

“I’m sorry, Savannah, could you repeat that last?” Rey questioned, a smile coming back to her face. 

 

Savannah’s voiced returned to her. “That’s ok. I thanked you for that powerful statement and I said, we’ve just gotten word in the last few minutes or so that your boyfriend, Ben Solo, was in a car crash early this morning and is currently at Cedar-Sinai. Could you possibly give us an update on his condition?” 

 

Rey stammered. “One more time, Savannah?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don’t hate me! *hides*


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *emerges from hiding place* Oh y'all are still here? Good...
> 
> Before we start, a huge thank you to my beta, [JenfysNest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenfysNest) for making this chapter even more spectacular.

Rey wanted to scream. She couldn’t. She was live, on national television. Rose was scrambling to cut the interview short. Poe had appeared out of nowhere and was furiously texting. Rey wanted to scream, but she couldn’t. 

 

She had to bottle her anxiety, fear, and tears and fucking smile. Composing herself for the camera. “Well, I’ve been preparing for this interview all morning, so I haven’t been in contact with anyone. However, I’ll be heading to the hospital as soon as this interview is over, so expect an update later today.” 

 

“Well, I’m being told to wrap up this up, so I won’t keep you any longer, but thank you for your time Aurora. Good luck at the Oscars and please extend our best wishes to Ben when you see him.” 

 

_ You can shove your good wishes up your ass, Savannah.  _ “Thank you for having me and I will.” 

 

The light on the camera shut off, Rey slumped in the chair and brought her hands to her face. Someone let out a scream and it took Rey a few seconds to realize the scream was actually coming from her. When she finally stopped, she looked to see Rose grabbing her arms, guiding them back down. Rose pulled her into a hug. 

 

“It’s okay.” Rose reassured her. 

 

Rey opened her mouth to speak but it was just a blubbering mess when words came out. Rose just knew what she was trying to say. That was one of the benefits of having the same best friend for years. Rose just rubbed her back. “Get changed. We’ll go to the hospital.” 

 

“I’ll cancel your meetings for today,” Poe said, helping Rey up from the chair. 

 

Rey simply nodded and walked to her bedroom.  _ Ben, my Ben,  _ was all she could think—but  _ was _ he her Ben? Would he still want her? Would he think less of her because she pushed him away? These were the thoughts that swirled around in her—the kind that only appeared when confronted with life and death situations. 

 

In the car she just kept sending up silent prayers that Ben was okay.  _ He could be okay _ , she reasoned,  _ he could just have a few bruises and scratches—nothing major. Or,  _ her rampant thoughts continued,  _ he could be on a breathing machine in a medically induced coma with major trauma. _

 

Obviously, Rey was hoping for the former but preparing herself mentally for the latter. Hux hadn’t responded to Poe’s texts, so when they arrived at the emergency room, it took quite a bit of charming and persuasion on Poe’s part to find out where Ben was. They were finally escorted back by a charge nurse to a trauma room. The security guards in front of the room stepped aside when they saw Rey walk up. She flinched slightly as the frosted sliding glass door made an awful squeak when she pulled it back. 

 

She let out a huge sigh of relief. Ben was breathing on his own, just sleeping. His arm was in a sling and she could see the doctors had put stitches on his cheek. Hux was in the room too, he was nodding off to sleep, almost spilling the styrofoam cup of terrible hospital coffee in his hand. Rey strode over to him and kicked a chair leg. Hux sat up straight. 

 

“What happened?” she gritted through her teeth. 

 

“A drunk driver hit his Uber,” Hux replied, stifling a yawn. 

 

Across the room, Ben had been woken up by their chatter. He sucked in a breath and began to wake up. “Hey sweetheart,” he said, groggily wiping his face.

 

A warmth bloomed in her chest at hearing his voice. Rey had briefly entertained the thought she would never hear Ben’s voice again. It was the first time Ben had ever called her that, but she now decided it was the most beautiful pet name ever. She never wanted to stop hearing that name fall from his lips. 

 

She walked over to the gurney he was laying in. Once beside him, she pushed a lock of his hair out of his face. Her hand gently moved to cup his cheek as she stared at him. She wanted to completely memorize his face—every freckle, every birthmark, every inch of his chiseled face. One she briefly thought she might never see again. Everything about him was beautiful, glorious, and hers. 

 

“How are you?” It was such a simple question—one Rey thought belied the weight of the moment, but it was the only thing she could think to say. 

 

“Better now,” he said, placing a hand on her arm. 

 

Rey thought she heard a soft “aww” coming from Rose by the door, but she paid it no mind. 

 

“Uh...hey, Armie, why don’t we go get some coffee?” Poe said, placing a hand on Hux’s arm.

 

“But I already have coffee,” Hux replied, raising his cup. 

 

“Let’s go get coffee,” Rose piped in, almost gritting the words through her teeth. 

 

From the corner of her eye Rey could see Rose nodding in the direction of her and Ben. Hux scrambled to stand up. “Ah. Yes, coffee’s a splendid idea, Rose.” 

 

Moments later, Rey was alone with Ben. She pressed her forehead to his. “Are you sure you’re okay?” she asked for reassurance. 

 

He nodded. “I mean, them popping my dislocated shoulder back in and stitching me up was a bitch. Also, this sling has to stay on for, like, six weeks, but I’ll be okay.” 

 

“Good. That’s good,” replying barely above a whisper. She swallowed the lump in her throat. “I thought I lost you.” 

 

“Yeah,” he breathed. He rubbed her back with his good hand. “Me too.” 

 

Comfortable silence reigned between them except for chatter from outside the room and alarms from other patients. 

 

“Ben,” Rey said breaking the silence. “I don’t want to do this alone anymore.” 

 

“Does that mean…” She nodded to cut him off. “Good, because I was getting tired of staying away from you.”  

 

“Me too,” she said. 

 

She leaned in and he met her lips for a kiss. She kissed him good and long until they were running out of air—just like she had wanted to since that first taste of his lips at the Golden Globes. They smiled at each other when they broke away. 

 

“So, just to clarify—the baby is mine, right?” He said with a quirked eyebrow. 

 

Rey rolled her eyes. He’d been cracking jokes about it since that night at the Chateau Marmont. She playfully swatted his good arm. “I hate you.” 

 

“I know.” He pulled her in this time for another kiss. 

 

“Ahem,” a voice came from the door along with a knock, breaking up the moment. 

 

“Oh, sorry,” Ben said sheepishly. “Rey, this is my nurse, Pam.” 

 

“Hi,” Pam called much too cheerfully for someone who’d been working all night. “So, good news, Ben, we’re gonna send you home! The doctor got the results of your CT scan and you’re all good. Just need to go over your discharge instructions and take out your IV and you’re good to go!” 

 

She left and came back within a few minutes, making quick work of getting Ben out of the hospital. Before bidding his goodbyes, Ben turned to Pam and asked, “Hey—uh—how’s my Uber driver doing?” 

 

“Well, legally, I can’t tell you, but if you head to the left when leaving here, I can’t stop you if you hypothetically run into him and say hello,” she replied with a wink. 

 

Thankfully, Ben’s Uber driver was okay and after checking on him, they caught up with Poe, Rose, and Hux and took Ben home. Rey insisted on staying with Ben. He changed out of the clothes he’d been wearing all night and they both decided they could use some rest. As if being pulled in by some inexplicable gravity, Rey settled into bed with Ben. They both fell into a peaceful sleep, secure with each other.  

 

***

 

Ben stirred awake. He was sore as hell. Every muscle in his body ached, but he was alive. Things could be much worse. He was alive and had just taken a decent nap with the most perfect woman ever. His joy in revelling in this fact quickly turned to embarrassment when he realized his hand was cupped around Rey’s breast. Ben tried to think chaste thoughts, but Rey moved and rubbed a region of Ben’s body that was  _ particularly  _ sensitive at this very moment. It was still morning, he’d just woken up, and he was still a man after all.

 

He waited until she stopped then he began to move his arm very slowly—as if he was doing it in his sleep—down to a more appropriate location. 

 

It wasn’t until Ben felt Rey’s chest shake in a silent giggle that he rolled his eyes. 

 

“You were awake this whole time, huh?” he accused.

 

She turned her head back to face him, still laughing. “Long enough to know your hand was on my boob.” 

 

“Sorry,” he replied quickly. He didn’t know what—if any—boundaries Rey had, and horny, sleeping Ben had probably just skirted them. 

 

“It’s okay, Ben,” she assured him with a soft whisper. “You can touch me.” Rey moved his hand back up to her breasts. He felt her shudder when he brushed his thumb against her hardening nipple.

 

“You promise, sweetheart?” he asked low and in her ear. It was more a challenge than asking permission. 

 

“Please. Touch me anywhere,” she breathed as she slid his hand under the waistband of her leggings. 

 

“Is this how you do it?” He cupped her bare mound and began swirling the pads of his fingers over her clit. “Is this how you do it when you touch yourself?” 

 

She nodded and rolled her head back to rest on Ben’s shoulder. Ben could feel her chest rising and falling faster as he worked his fingers faster and kissed her neck. She spread her legs to give him better access. Ben moved his fingers further down and could feel the evidence of her arousal gathering on his fingers. 

 

He slowly slipped a finger into her wet center. Rey let out a soft moan that sent blood rushing straight to his cock. Being with Rey like this was beautiful and nerve-racking all at once. It was no small comfort that her body was responding in all the right ways. He moved his finger slowly at first, but gradually increased his pace. 

 

His dick had grown almost uncomfortably hard. He rolled his hips against her in hopes of alleviating some of his discomfort. A groan escaped from his lips at the contact. This was killing him, but in the best way possible. 

 

He pushed in a second finger and curled them up as his thumb moved to make small circles around her clit.

 

She reached her hand to his face and he kissed her palm. “Ben,” she whispered. “That feels so good.” 

 

Her breathing became more ragged as they moved together. She suddenly gripped his hand and he stopped. She slowly pulled his hand away from her as she turned to face him. “I think we’ve had enough of  _ that _ ,” she said with a soft kiss to his lips.

 

Rey sat up and removed her leggings and underwear. She softly pushed Ben down until he was lying on his back. He lifted his head and stared down at Rey as she helped him pull off his grey sweatpants and boxers.  He felt his breath hitch when he stared up at her as she straddled him and pulled off her shirt.

 

Ever since Lake Tahoe, Ben had often thought about this moment. He wanted Rey, yes, but not just in the physical sense. He wanted them to be raw, open, and emotionally bare before each other too. Having his life flash before his eyes in the car crash and having Rey come to him in the hospital had broken down their emotional barriers. Now there truly was nothing standing in between them. 

 

She positioned herself over his cock and he rested his good hand on her hip. Ben was awestruck with Rey at this moment. She was his goddess in complete control of everything. It was the most arousing thing Ben had ever experienced. Everything about her was intoxicating—the little noise she made when she sank down and took in a few inches of his length, the way she felt and tasted as he showered her neck with kisses. As she rolled her hips, Ben knew he was done for, but he didn’t care at all. 

 

She took more and more of his cock in with each roll of her hips. Ben moved his hand down to where they were joined and rubbed her clit with the pad of his thumb. He felt her clench around him as she let out a shaky moan.

 

“You like that, Rey?” he asked, spurring her on. “You feel so good and so tight around my cock.” 

 

“Fuck,” she said, throwing her head back. “That feels so good, Ben.” 

 

Ragged breathing, mixed with the sounds of their bodies melding together filled the room. Without even saying it, they encouraged each other forward toward their tipping point. They came as one. With Rey, Ben kept thinking things couldn’t be any more perfect. She kept proving him wrong. Rey lowered herself down onto his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and couldn’t wait to see what level of perfection they would move to next. 

 

***

 

After her breathing returned to normal, Rey managed to peel herself off Ben. She dashed off to Ben’s ensuite. When she returned, he was engrossed with something on his phone. 

 

“Holy shit, what did you do?” Ben looked at her quizzically. 

 

“Hmm?” Rey asked. 

 

“You’re trending on Twitter,” he said, showing her his phone screen. “What did you do?” 

 

“Oh, uh...I maybe told off Savannah Guthrie…,” Rey said sheepishly. 

 

“Oh, did you go on to talk about the photos?” 

 

Rey nodded. “I maybe snapped a little.”

 

Ben cued up the video on his phone and watched the clip of Rey that had gone viral. Rey cringed as Ben watched with a mixture of amusement and awe. He stared at his phone for a few seconds after the video ended. 

 

“I think I’m in love with you,” Ben said with a smirk on his face. Rey laughed. 

 

Rey put her head on Ben’s shoulder and chuckled. “I just had a lot of feelings.”

 

Ben was still engrossed in his phone. He let out a chuckle. “Oh my god, the replies on this are gold. ‘Aurora Johnson, feminist icon has cleared my skin, watered my crops, and added ten years to my life’...what does that even mean?” 

 

Rey laughed. “I think it means they really liked what I had to say?” 

 

Ben scrolled on his phone a little more. “What’s Reylo?” 

 

“Oh, that’s our celebrity couple nickname.” 

 

“We have one already?!” Ben asked, thoroughly confused.

 

Rey shrugged. “Guess so.” 

 

“Okay, I actually understand this tweet,” Ben said. “‘God, I loved this interview so much, I hope Aurora is out there today living her best life, smashing the patriarchy and the drone that took those pictures.’” 

 

“What did you say?” Rey turned to him, the wheels in her head turning. 

 

“Smashing the drone?” Ben asked. “Oh.  _ Oh. _ The drone  _ is _ still in the car I took to Lake Tahoe  **_and_ ** I have a bat.” 

 

Minutes later, Rey was standing in Ben’s backyard, staring at that  _ stupid fucking drone _ once more. Ben walked over to her bat in hand. He deftly twirled the bat and flipped it to hold the grip out to Rey.  _ Calm down, ovaries _ . “Oh, so  _ I’m _ doing all the work?” Rey teased. 

 

“Look, my arm is fucked, but I can still kick this damn thing after you take a few swings,” he explained as Rey took the bat. 

 

Tentatively taking the grip, Rey eyed the drone. She pointed the bat at it directly as if challenging the drone to do something. Rey’s first strike landed on the drone with a satisfying  _ crunch _ . She landed two more blows, effectively destroying all hardware in the camera on the drone. 

 

“Oh, I like this!” Rey said, positively giddy and nearly out of breath. 

 

She heard Ben laughing behind her. “Slow down, slugger. Let me get a few kicks in huh?” 

 

Rey placed the bat down on the sod and gestured toward the drone. “Be my guest.” 

 

Ben kicked the drone with more force than was probably necessary, making it become airborne and ricochet off the stucco exterior of his house. One of the “wings” of the drone cracked off, eliciting riotous laughs from both Rey and Ben. Ben ran over to the drone and kicked it away from the wall, breaking another wing.

 

“Christ, this thing is flimsy,” he laughed, stomping a foot down on the middle. 

 

Rey ran over to him like a kid who’d been given too much candy and nearly pushed Ben out of the way. She jumped up and down on the remains of the middle. 

 

“Okay, Rey,” he called to her after the middle was nothing but exposed circuits and wires. “I think you got it.” 

 

Rey laughed and gave a small piece a final kick for good measure. She walked over to Ben. He pulled her into a warm side hug and kissed her. 

 

“How was that?” he asked.

 

“Perfect,” she replied.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/em_is_writing)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are ladies and gentlemen...the final chapter of my humble tale. I'm so happy that y'all enjoyed this fic. I didn't anticipate all the love when I started, but I'm so grateful for all the moodboards and all the love y'all have shown me on Twitter. It is truly appreciated! 
> 
> As always, a huge thank you to my beta, the NotMitaka to my UltimateGinger, [JenfysNest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenfysNest). 
> 
> Sit back, relax and enjoy the conclusion of "Sticking to the Script"!

Rey took a sip from, what felt like, her third glass of water in a half hour. The opposing party was late for this mediation (which, ironically was  _ their _ idea). She got up from her chair and paced around the conference room. Rey’s perpetual mood these days seemed to be exhaustion—between all the cocktail parties and interviews she had to do for the Oscars. She’d woken up early, with Ben accompanying her, and reported to the offices of Altman, Sevier, and Zimmerman for this mediation—a fact she now regretted as she waited to meet the person responsible for sending the drone to Lake Tahoe. 

 

“Is this like college where we can leave if they’re fifteen minutes late?” 

 

“No,” both Rose and Ben said in unison. 

 

She glared at both of them and rolled her eyes. “Fine. I just want this to all go away.” 

 

“Which is why we’re here,” Rose gently reminded her. “Now remember, just let me do all the talking. That’s why  _ I’m  _ here—doing talking.” 

 

“Doing talking?” Rey quirked an eyebrow. 

 

“Sorry, I’m here to talk. Talk. Sorry, my brain’s a bit jumbled,” Rose scrunched her face. 

 

“Well, if you hadn’t suggested an eight thirty meeting…” Rey was cut off by the other party entering the door. She took her seat again. 

 

Rey didn’t know who was the lawyer and who was the asshole who ordered her privacy to be invaded. They were both generic middle-aged white men in suits, so Rey just decided to glower at them both.

 

“My client is prepared to offer your client two hundred and fifty thousand dollars, all copies of the photos we possess being destroyed, as well as the rights to the photos,” the man directly across from Rey stated with no introduction. Rey rolled her eyes internally.  _ This wanker shows my nips to the world and can’t even do me the courtesy of introductions?  _

 

Rose smiled and let out a silent scoff, interrupting Rey’s inner diatribe. “That’s a paltry number considering we could sue you for trespassing, negligence, and intentional infliction of emotional distress. Try again, counselor.” 

 

The other lawyer sighed. “Half a million?” 

 

“Ben,” Rose turned to him. “Doesn’t your mom have friends in Washington D.C.? Surely she knows someone who works for the F.A.A.?” She emphasized the last three initials.

 

“I’m sure she knows someone, who knows someone,” Ben shrugged. 

 

“You wouldn’t…” the other man began.

 

His lawyer threw out a hand to silence him. “Bill, let me handle this. Threatening to report my client to the F.A.A.? Bold move…”

 

“It’s a generous move,” Rose countered. “You’re lucky we haven’t reported him already.” 

 

The lawyer threw up a finger. The two men conferred in an animated fashion for a minute, then turned back to face them. “Okay, one million and all the conditions we specified.” 

 

“Is that acceptable, Rey?” Rose asked as she turned to her. 

 

Rey nodded. “And a formal public apology.” 

 

“Fine,” the non-lawyer grumbled. “A formal apology.” 

 

They signed some sort of agreement, which Rey admitted was in language far too wordy for her to understand. She trusted Rose to make sure all was in order and she was protected. 

 

After that business was taken care of, Rey turned to the man as he was walking out the door with his lawyer. “Who do you work for?” 

 

“I don’t see how that’s important,” he replied. 

 

“Then at least tell me your name,” she pressed as he turned around to leave. 

 

He paused for a second and turned again. “William Wexler.” 

 

Rey rolled her eyes as he left. “Wexler. Just as I suspected.”

  
  


***

 

The day of the Oscars mercifully arrived. When they woke up that morning, Rey and Ben were flooded with a sense of relief that it was finally here. Ben would be wrapping up his movie in a week or two. After that, they had decided they would go to some remote tropical island for a  _ long _ vacation. 

 

Rey was dreaming of sandy white beaches, tropical breezes, and fruity cocktails while getting her hair and makeup done, when Ben interrupted her thoughts. “Good Lord, you’re still in that robe?” 

 

“Perfection takes time, love,” she shot back. 

 

“It’s not perfection I’m worried about. I’m worried about having the restraint to not take that robe off you right now,” he said, sauntering over to her. She had to admit she was having the same problem because he looked absolutely delicious in his tuxedo. 

 

“Then you’d have me to deal with, because there’s not enough time to re-do all this,” Rey’s makeup artist chimed in. 

 

Rey quirked an eyebrow and stood to move closer to him. “See?”

 

She wrapped her arms around Ben and whispered in his ear, “Good things come to those who wait.”

 

With that she walked off into her closet to dress.

 

***

The red carpet passed uneventfully. Rey was thankful that her team had placed a moratorium on all nude photo related questions. Word that there was an agreement reached had spread around town, but no one confirmed it.

 

It didn’t matter anyway. Despite all of that, the familiar feeling of this all being a fairytale came back to her. It felt somewhat childish, but Rey was the queen in all this—feeling beautiful and strong in her purple and black gown with a flowing train—and Ben, her king beside her. It was a surreal feeling, like she was in someone else’s life—but no—it was very much her life.

 

She took her seat and her nerves ramped up. There were welcome bits of relief. The host’s monologue was amusing. Both Ben and Rey were excited when their movies won awards. Rey cheered and clapped for Ben when he went up to accept his award for Best Supporting Actor. Ben’s director won for Best Director and Ben was thrilled for him.

 

Finally the moment had come for Rey’s category. The nerves surged in her stomach as she gripped the arms of her seat. Her category had come too quickly. She had tried to stay in the moment throughout the ceremony. In spite of the funny moments and the joy of their movies’ successes, it had flown by like lightning. 

 

“Just breathe, sweetheart,” he whispered in her ear. 

 

_ Easy for you to say _ , she thought.  _ You’ve already won _ . 

 

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He squeezed it back and she released a breath. 

 

Leonardo DiCaprio, who had the honor of presenting Best Actress—having won his second Oscar the year prior—took the stage. He announced the nominees and she dutifully smiled for the cameras when her name was called. 

 

“And the winner is…,” he paused to open the envelope. “Aurora Johnson!” 

 

Rey gasped and her hand flew up to her face. Everyone around her stood up and clapped. She gathered her dress and made her way to the stage. With shaky hands, she accepted the gold statue.

 

She sucked in a deep breath before beginning. “If you would have told me in 2014 when I was 22 and just leaving drama school that I would be  _ here _ accepting an Oscar in five years time—and one from Leonardo DiCaprio too—I would have called you crazy!”

 

That drew a laugh from the crowd and Leo, although Rey was mainly convinced he was more mildly annoyed than anything. Rey smiled and continued. “But truly, thank you to the Academy for this honor. My co-stars and the cast and crew for their amazing work on this film. Finally, to Ben,” a huge smile spread across her face and she swore she saw Ben beaming at her from the audience. “My favorite scene partner. Thank you. Thank you all!”

 

She walked off the stage to applause and music and was ushered backstage to a dozen waiting reporters. She didn’t remember much from being backstage answering questions, just a lightheaded rush of joy and bewilderment. Later, Rey mused she should probably check out the video from that interview just to make sure she didn’t say anything stupid, but in the moment she didn’t care.

 

The rest of the night was equally a blur of answering questions for reporters, thanking people who offered congratulations and being ushered from one party to the next. She barely had a chance to even speak to Ben—with people pulling him in the five million directions they were pulling Rey—until the Vanity Fair after-party was all but winding down. They were almost alone at their table. She scooted her chair closer to him and placed her head on his shoulder and allowed herself to close her eyes for a second. She heard the snap of a distant camera and opened her eyes. It happened to be one of the cameramen hired for the evening.  _ I’ll have to try and find that picture _ , her tired brain resolved,  _ it would look good framed _ .

 

As she continue to rest her head on Ben’s shoulder, flashes of scenes from the last two months ran across her mind. It had certainly been a crazy two months with its ups and downs, but Rey wouldn’t trade it for the world. The future looked bright with Ben. Rey knew they had weathered a lot and could take anything life threw their way—together. 

  
_That's a wrap, folks!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/em_is_writing)

**Author's Note:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/em_is_writing)


End file.
